Laugh Like Pee-wee (2011)
Laugh Like Pee-wee 2011 was the second installment of the annual Laugh Like Pee-wee event, held on January 29, 2011. The show was highlighted by the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match, J-Pac defending the WWE Championship against Dynamite Derek with Ted DiBiase as the guest referee, and World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart facing off against Goldust and Al Snow in a Handicap match. Results It's time once again to Laugh....to Laugh Like Pee-wee! The huge, jam-packed event opened up with newly crowned Hardcore Champion D-Rob defending his title against Chavo "The Soaring Eagle" Guerrero. Chavo began the contest with the advantage over D-Rob, filling the ring with more chairs than a Bingo Hall ring full of disgruntled ECW fans. However, it was D-Rob who came out on top after a Spankymcdoodle Slam on the stage. Next up was a Tornado Tag match for the World Tag Team Championship. After winning a Random Tag Team Tournament, Randy Orton and John Cena earned a shot at Chris Benoit and Heidenreich with the titles on the line at the Pee-wee. When the dust had finally settled, it was Benoit and Heidenreich still standing with the titles still in tact, continuing their nearly 8 month reign. Walter P. Wiley continues his conquest for the World Heavyweight Championship. After Count Out failed to capture the title from "Uncle" Bret Hart at It's a Very SvR06 Christmas, Walter sent his other WPW cronies, Goldust and Al Snow, to take on the Excellence of Execution in a Handicap match. Although The Hitman put up a valiant effort, Al Snow and Goldust wound up with the victory over Hart, despite Al Snow and Goldust's spat with each other during the match. Once again, Dynamite Derek challenged his rival J-Pac to a WWE Championship match and again, J-Pac said it would be contested under "Pac Rules", which this time turned out to consist of Pac's ally Ted DiBiase standing in as referee. Dynamite Derek was informed that the match would be a No-Disqualification match. When Dynamite used a steel chair on J-Pac, Ted DiBiase immediately disqualified him, shattering his chances at becoming WWE Champion once again. After an already eventful night, it came time once again for the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match. Entering at #1 was WPW leader Walter P. Wiley. Nobody saw what would happen next coming at all. The man formerly known as Nature Ben made his return after declaring his retirement last month. Now known as Perfect Ben, he entered the match at #2. #3 entrant Chris Jericho made a huge splash on the match, eliminating competitors left and right, including the returning Ben. However, when brawling with "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Jericho and Savage were sucked into an alternate dimension and were in turn eliminated from the match. The match came down to Disco Drew, The Undertaker, Ultimate Warrior, and Hogan 80s. Disco tossed The Undertaker first and then Ultimate Warrior. When it looked that Hogan had the match in his grasp, Drew fired back with the End of Disco and tossed Hogan over the top rope for the victory. Entrants: Disco Drew, Nathan DiBiase, Walter P. Wiley, The Undertaker, Hogan 80's, Hollywood Hogan, Hulk Hogan, Winslow J. Wiley, DEFAULT, Count Out, Coach D, Iron Sheik, Sgt. Slaughter, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Tajiri, Ricardo Diaz, Chris Jericho, Rob Van Dam, Ultimate Warrior, Paul London, Earthquake, British Bulldog, Tiger, Eugene, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Christian, Booker T, JBL, Andre the Giant, Perfect Ben